


hannigram

by DrRobotniksWhore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cannibalism, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRobotniksWhore/pseuds/DrRobotniksWhore
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 98





	hannigram

“sit down Will” Hannibal said to the distressed man pacing around the kitchen. He gestured to a chair at the end of the table “please”. 

Will grabbed the chair and sat while he placed his face in his hands with his leg bouncing beneath the table. 

“eat, it will calm your nerves” 

“i can’t eat. There's too much going on to worry about taking care of myself.” 

Hannibal looked up from his plate and towards wills full one “I've already cooked, you wouldn’t want my hard work wasted. Finish your plate or ill just have to eat you.” 

Will looked up slowly “in what sense?” he chuckled before picking up his silver fork. 

“whatever sense you’d like, but I must confess I've thought of it before” Hannibal said nonchalantly. 

“oh? And in what sense was that?” 

Hannibal glanced up at him before continuing the dinner he had prepared. 

The rest of the meal was relatively silent until they both finished. 

“here, let me clean your plate for you” Hannibal said to will while grabbing it, slightly grazing their hands together. 

They briefly made eye contact before Hannibal began cleaning the rest of the table. 

Will thought for a moment before bringing up the previous conversation “what did you mean by that?” 

“I'm not sure what you mean” Hannibal said without looking up from the plate he was cleaning in the sink. 

“come on. Yes, you do” 

“you're concerned about me wanting to eat you I see” 

Will rose from his seat and over to the well-dressed man “not necessarily, unless you mean something else by that” 

Hannibal turned towards him slowly, not understanding “what else would I mean? I admitted to wanting to consume your organs practically, you would die Will. Is that something you would want?” 

Will sighed “no, that’s not- you know what never mind” he began to walk away, but Hannibal grabbed his arm. 

“are you referring to something sexual Will?” he tightened his grip “because I would be willing to go there with you, if you could handle me” 

Will raised his eyebrow “oh? And what do you mean by that?” 

Hannibal rolled his sleeves up while making eye contact. “do you want to find out?” 

“yes.” 

Hannibal smirked before reaching his hand to Wills throat and bringing him closer to him “you'll need a safeword.” 

“wellington” 

Hannibal paused and stepped back “wellington?” he smiled “okay” he said before bringing his neck within biting distance. 

Will gasped sharply as Hannibal grabbed his bulge. 

“sit in the chair, back to me.” Hannibal whispered in his ear letting go. 

Will readily complied to his demand. 

Hannibal walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife. 

He grabbed wills head and gently pulled back making his throat more vulnerable before making a small cut near his base. 

“are you okay?” he said in response to Wills whimper, to which he nodded quickly. 

He cut deeper into Wills neck before taking a bit of blood on his finger and licking it off. 

The blood dripped down his white dress shirt, making it stick to his bare chest. 

Hannibal turned him around in his chair and licked directly from the wound while reaching down Wills pants, making him audibly groan. 

Hannibal continued biting at Wills neck, ripping a small chunk and swallowing it. 

He lifted him onto the counter and tugged his shirt away as he set the knife down temporarily. 

“turn around” Hannibal said dominantly. 

Will once again readily complied, removing his pants as well. 

Hannibal leaned into his ear “what do you want me to do to you?” 

“fuck me” Will said breathlessly. “please, please just fuck me.” 

“what was that?” Hannibal said teasingly 

Will panted “just fuck me Hannibal. I need you.” 

Hannibal unzipped his pants and moved his boxers below his hard cock, bending Will over the counter, he held the knife to his throat as he fucked him mercilessly. 

Wills blood soaked the countertop as he moaned into the cold tile. 

Hannibal leaned onto his bare back and bit his shoulder lightly, being gentler than before. 

“you gonna cum for me Will? Cum for your master?” 

“mm hm” was all Will could manage to escape through his moans. 

Hannibal pulled out “not yet, I'm not done with you.” 

Will pleaded for him to continue “please god, I need it” he said through clenched teeth. 

Will dug his nails into Hannibal's bare thighs, trying to get him to let him finish. 

“if you insist” Hannibal said before entering him much rougher than before, making Will immediately cum. 

Despite Will finishing, Hannibal continued as Will bit into his own hand to keep from being too loud. He moaned Hannibals name as he came again, and again. 

“wellington” Will called out for Hannibal to stop. 

Hannibal slowed his pace “had enough?” 

Will nodded while sitting up, blood still pouring from his cuts. “you didn’t finish?” 

“I don’t need to, that was for you. I won't ask you for anything more” he said while cleaning him up. 

Will breathed in sharply as Hannibal placed the disinfectant “i use that knife for food, you, unfortunately are not food, I don’t want these getting infected.” 

“unfortunately?” 

“my statement during dinner was referring to me wanting to murder and eat you Will, those impulses still fester, I just push them down now that I've grown fond of you. But you do taste very sweet. A shame I can't have more.” 

“who says you can't whenever you want” 

“if that were true, you would be gone by tomorrow afternoon.” 

Will widened his eyes “oh” 

Hannibal patched him up “there. You're free to go home now.” 

“can I stay here tonight, It's just getting late and there really isn't much point, I can crash on the couch if you want” 

“You may sleep in the guest room” Hannibal said leaving the room “goodnight Will”


End file.
